ABC Medianet/Lost:Beginning of the End
LOST: Beginning of the End A LOOK OVER THE PAST FIVE SEASONS WILL SHED SOME LIGHT ON THE SURVIVORS BEFORE AND AFTER THE CRASH OF OCEANIC FLIGHT 815, THE MYSTERIES OF THE ISLAND, THE OCEANIC 6, THE VIOLENT SHIFTS THROUGH TIME AND THE DETONATION OF THE HYDROGEN BOMB, IN ANTICIPATION OF THE EXCITING SIXTH AND FINAL SEASON PREMIERE, IN THE NEW SPECIAL, "LOST: BEGINNING OF THE END," TUESDAY, FEBRUARY 2 ON ABC ABC once again invites new and avid "Lost" viewers to take another look at one of the most talked about and critically acclaimed shows. "Lost: Beginning of the End" will explore the series in a way that will bring new viewers up to date - but which current viewers will also find illuminating – in anticipation of the two-hour final season premiere. The special will take a look at the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, the mysteries of the island, its inhabitants, the Oceanic 6, the violent shifts through time on the island and the detonation of the hydrogen bomb. It will also delve into some of the questions that have been answered, and those that still remain a mystery. "Lost: Beginning of the End" airs TUESDAY, FEBRUARY 2 (8:00-9:00 p.m., ET) on the ABC Television Network. Oceanic Flight 815 tore apart in mid-air and crashed, leaving 48 passengers alive and stranded on a remote island in the South Pacific. The survivors include a diverse group of people from different walks of life - a doctor, an escaped fugitive, a con man, an Iraqi interrogator, a married Korean couple and a man formerly confined to a wheelchair who is now inexplicably healed. "Lost: Beginning of the End" will take an in-depth look at the original survivors before and after the crash, their struggle to stay alive and their attempts to get off the island, which led to the Oceanic 6's escape back to civilization. The special will also delve into Ben moving the island, which thrust the remaining survivors into violent shifts through time, Locke being tasked with leaving the island and convincing the Oceanic 6 to return, the survivors being stranded in the 1970s during the Dharma Initiative, and Faraday's game-changing plan which convinced Jack that, if the Swan Station were blown up, it could reset time and prevent the plane from ever crashing. "Lost" stars Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Emilie de Ravin as Claire, Michael Emerson as Ben, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Ken Leung as Miles, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Terry O'Quinn as Locke and Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana. "Lost" is broadcast in 720 Progressive (720P), ABC's selected HDTV format, with 5.1-channel surround sound and Spanish subtitles via secondary closed captioning. A TV parental guideline will be assigned closer to airdate. For more information on "Lost," visit ABC.com ABC Media Relations Contact: Jeff Fordis (818) 460-6676 Erin Felentzer (818) 460-6642 Category:ABC Medianet